


Let me take it

by ToughPaperRound



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Photography, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Jack Zimmermann still gets bothered by fans on occasion. Even when he's talking with his friends on campus.Such loud fans, so impolite. They insist on a photo with him and he says, "Fine, but let me take it."





	Let me take it

It's sad but true.

There are still those who fan, loud and intrusive, at Jack Zimmermann when he's talking with his friends on campus. They will insist on a photo with him and he says, "Fine, but let me take it."

He saw an interview once with a star actor who explained that they did this all the time, cos otherwise it would take ages. Fans get epically useless thumbs when they're flustered. By now, Jack is an expert with the camera app on every current system of mobile technology.

"The iPhone 5! This had a good camera for it's time. A classic, eh?"

 

He holds the phone out to take the photo but mutters about framing and angles. He glances over at Holster and they waggle eyebrows at each other, just once.

Holster steps in, "It's all chill, my dudes, I'll take it for you." He stands across the pathway from Jack and the group, fusses with their pose and takes a photo that he looks really happy with.

Holster makes as if to hand the phone back to it's owner and then dekes and begins running a few strides down the pathway, making the owner and their friends shout and cry out for thinking he's stealing the phone! He jogs to a stop and holds his hands up, turning with a big grin (as only Holster can deliver!) to show that he was kidding them.

They all laugh, relieved. Jack tells him he's a card, Holster bashfully hands over the phone and then Jack shouts out, "Is that the time we must go do that thing," and they rush away, waving.

The owner of the phone glances to look at the photo and share it on his main Insta account. He sees that the phone was fully turned off. It takes them a while to turn it back on, before they can finally get to see the cool photo with The Jack Zimmermann my god did you see his ass, Chad totally groped his bicep oh my God.

The screen returns to life as they round the corner and Chad sees the image taken by their kind photographer.

  


You can visit with [me on Tumblr](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/184528869275/see-here-for-my-teeny-ficlet-let-me-take-it), even if you want to tell me about your phone camera xx

**Author's Note:**

> This was put in my head by an incident in season 4 of New Girl, where Homeless Guy takes a photo for the gang.


End file.
